


Remember Who I Am

by chelstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Cas being angelic af, Cas uses his powers, Choking, Dean is an asshole, Dom/sub, Hair Pulling, Humiliation, Intentional pain inflicting, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Ownership, Pain Kink, Restraints, Rough Sex, Season 11 adjacent, Sub Dean, Threats, Tie Kink, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, anger fucking, as in wrathful, but gets put in his place, canon plot inconsistencies, clothed cas/naked dean, gagging, hardcore Dom cas, only if Cas had full powers, seemingly aloof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelstiel/pseuds/chelstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are on their way to a work a case and Dean gets mouthy. Cas quickly changes from hurt to angry, and demands Dean to remember who's in charge, making him stop at the nearest hotel to punish and reclaim ownership of Dean, who is in no way opposed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That's Not How This Works

"Dean, I think you missed our exit", An exasperated sigh escaped Castiel's lips as for probably the fifth time in the past few hours, Dean outwardly ignored Cas, his designated navigator, while Sam was holed up back at the bunker nose deep in research on a possible Tulpa case. 

"Dean, the GSP said to take that last exit. It's confused now", whined the concerned half-powered angel. Even since he got his grace back from metatron, Cas wasn't full blown angel anymore. He wasn't able to zap anywhere he wished. He couldn't heal Charlie or anyone else, he couldn't do much of anything save the occasional healing of a gash on Dean's arm. And even that winded him a bit. 

"It's GPS, you friggin genius", snapped Dean from the Drivers seat, "and would you shut the hell up Cas? I know how to get to Sioux Falls of all places." 

Cas recoiled momentarily, bitten hard by his lovers harsh words. 

"I was just trying to be helpful, Dean." Cas gritted his teeth and lowered his raspy voice, equal parts irritated and hurt. 

"Yeah, well", chided Dean arrogantly, "you're not. So do me a big favor and keep your trap shut the rest of the way to South Dakota."

Dean was struggling with the entire concept of a trip to Sioux Falls, where Jody Mills had called about a possible case literally a block from Bobby's house. His emotions regarding Bobby, combined with the usual angst and everyday bitterness, had him in a real snapfest. And lucky for Sam, this week was Cas' to do the babysitting. 

"Dean, I", started Cas half apologetically, but was interrupted mid sentence. 

"Dammit Cas, what'd I just say? Shut your friggin pie hole."

As Deans eyes burned a hole in the wind shield with his anger, Cas felt his remorse turning quickly to anger at the way Dean had been treating him lately. Who did he think he was? Cas was and Angel of the Freaking Lord. Or at least he was supposed to be. He sure as Hell was when he ripped Dean's shredded soul out of the pit, he thought. Cas felt frustration and anger brimming tears welling up in his vessel, and before he realized what he was doing, he sent a stabbing dagger of pain through deans stomach with his mind. Dean doubled over against the wheel of the Impala, slamming on the breaks and stearing haphazardly over to the shoulder as Cas yelled firmly, "apologize!" 

Dean cringed hard as he pulled his car to a complete stop along the rough highway, gripping his stomach tightly. "What the Hell Cas?!!!"

"Apologize to me, Dean" demanded Castiel as he focused his feeble angelic energies on his ungrateful human boyfriend.

"Cas, Cas, I'm sorry, I'm sorry Cas!" Cried out Dean in a frenzy of agony as a what felt like a million nails stabbed through his gut. He felt the pain ease as Cas seemed to accept the apology, or at least have mercy on him.

"You disrepect me like I am nothing to you, Dean," cas solemly stated. Dean kept one hand on his stomach as he reached out carefully towards his lover, an act of solidarity. 

"Cas, baby, I didn't... look I'm sorry. I shouldn't take out my shit on you, we're in this together." Dean, though in utter shock, acted as if this was the end of an incredibly quick but incredibly violent lover's quarrel, but Cas had other ideas. 

"No, Dean, you've made it apparent that you've forgotten who I am. I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. You. You hapless human who would have spent his eternity as Alistair's bitch had it not been for me, and all this time later, all I have done for you, you really want to sit there and tell me what to do? Tell me to shut up?" Cas felt his ego throbbing. "I am an angel of the lord, dean. Not your fucking house pet." Before Dean could form a terrified apology, Cas lunged towards him and promptly placed his hand over his gaping mouth.  
"You're mine."

Deans eyes widened and his heart pounded faster as Cas referred to him as his pet. His pet. Dean was slightly scared, given the swiftness with which the situation came about, but mostly he was humbled. Dean easily played the big tough guy, but when the angel who once saved him from hell and who currently fucks him senseless every now and then took charge, he was quick to buckle and happily assume the position of inferior. The only thing really nagging at Dean's anxieties was anticipation. What exactly was his rageful but loving angel going to do next? 

"Drive us to the nearest motel Dean," Cas demanded assuredly. "I suggest you find one quickly unless you want me to destroy you in the back of this Impala. I assure you'd be better off in the former." 

Something had taken over Cas, he could feel it inside him. No, not like possession, but like re-ignition of a flame that had burned out in Castiel's soul. He was once an obiedent and stern servant of God, full of power and arrogance. He was happy to have been turned so much more human, to be able to feel love and joy as his divine sobriety was chiseled away at over the years by his time on earth, but in moments like this, the sizzling burn of sadistic passion in his mind was beautiful, pure, and incredibly human. No matter how commanding he seemed, there was nothing angelic about his intentions or feelings in that moment. 

"Yeah, okay", breathed an excited and intimidated Dean. He was so turned on he didn't know what to do with himself. It'd been so long since he'd seen Cas like this, and it was anything but expected, but Dean was into it. In some sick, demented way, the image in Deans mind of Cas beating the ever living shit out of him while he fucked him made his dick jump in his pants. He always knew he had issues, but damn. This was wacko even for him. 

"Thats Yes Sir, or Yes Master, do you understand Dean? That's what i expect from you or you will be punished far worse." Commanded Cas.

"Yessir.." Dean managed to get out of his lips whilst trying to mentally control the raging wood in his jeans. 

"Good. Now", Castiel's voiced dropped slightly, "Drive.


	2. Destroy Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean had no idea how much he'd love being submissive to Castiel, but God, he could tell he was gonna like this, a lot.

They pulled into a motel near St. Louis, a beat up one like usual. Cas had made Dean tell the desk clerk what he needed the room for. Dean was humiliated, but that got him going even more. The look on the poor guy at the desk was priceless when Dean said,"i need a one bed room for a few hours so my master can fuck me". 

As soon as they got through the door, Cas had used a tiny dab of power to slam dean on the ground in front of the skeezy motel bed.   
"I'm going to remind you who's the boss now Dean. And you're never going to forget. Who is your master, Dean?" Cas asked smoothly as he looked down on his anxious pet waiting to be fucked. 

"You are my master, Cas", cried dean as he sloughed off his thick outer coat. 

"That's a good boy, undress for me. Strip down to nothing you little slut". Dean didn't hesitate even a little bit as he peeled off layer after layer of clothing, revealing first his billowy abdomen and chest, then his toned bowlegs, and lastly his dripping wet, already vertical dick. This was somehow exactly what he needed. He didn't know what deranged corner of his mind needed this, but maybe it was just that he was tired of being in the drivers seat all the time. Tired of being in charge of his life and making decision after decision regarding himself, his brother, and the entire planet. Something about submitting all of his control to his lover he trusted with all of his being was all he could ever want or need to help him relax and relieve the tension he carried. 

Cas threw off his trench coat, but that was all. The fact was to remain that Dean was his humilated little naked and afraid slut, helplessly laying at his feet, human and animal all at the same time.   
"Up on your knees, slut," demanded Cas. Dean complied. "Now put your hands above your head, but keep them Together". Cas proceeded to loosen his satiny blue necktie and remove it from his shirt collar, transferring it to Dean's wrists above his head. He tied his submissive lover's wrists together with the tie, pulling tight enough that dean couldn't escape on his own. 

"Open your mouth for me," ordered Cas.

"Yessir", complied Dean by pulling apart his lips so that his mouth formed a golf ball sized "o". 

"Wider!" Cas said loudly as he lunged down towards Dean, grasping his tousled hair firmly and pulling hard as he awaited Dean's mouth to open wide enough. Dean slung his mouth open as far as he could whilst he furrowed his eyebrows tightly in reaction the the pain of the firm grip Cas had on his hair. Dean's tongue lulled out of his teeth slightly as his master loosened his grip and pulled away to unbutton his pristine black trousers. The bulge of Castiel's erect dick pressed against his unblemished white boxers while Dean was forced to stare at it in agony, cock dripping with precum as Cas revealed his erection by pulling it out of his slightly lowered boxer shorts. Dean's heart and dick pounded simultaneously as Cas commanded sternly, "beg for it, slut. Beg for my cock if you want it inside your thirsty little whore mouth."

"Master, please," cried Dean in unabridged excitement. "Please fuck my whore mouth with your giant cock" 

"Is that what you want you little piece of trash? You want me to fill up all your fuck holes?" Dean nodded energetically. "Let's see how well you can handle that." Cas lowered his right hand to deans gaping lips and pressed two fingers down on his tongue, getting harder by the second as he slipped his fingers further down his pets throat, creating the most beautiful gagging sound with each thrust. "You like that? What a little slut. You want me to fuck you like this with my dick?"Cas antagonized.

"Uh huh", Dean managed to mutter in between gurgles and gags from Cas' fingers fucking his throat mercilessly. 

He really, really did.


End file.
